The invention relates to the production of precast concrete paving stones and the like.
Concrete paving stones are typically made by placing a large number of frames (molds), often as many as 36, for the stones in long rows on a table. A wheelbarrow full of concrete is pushed up to the table next to the first frame in a row, cement is transferred from the wheelbarrow to the frame, and the wheelbarrow is then wheeled to the next frame. A person, or persons, follow behind the wheelbarrow and trowl the extra concrete off the top of each frame. The concrete is allowed to cure, the frames are removed, and the finished pavers taken from the table.